Souls On Ten
by hg-HollowGirl
Summary: Nick's sister Holly could only tell her brother no so many times before finally agreeing to help Aaron with the video taping. Her distaste for Zak only stands to reason as she welcomes the insanity of her brothers work. But the nightmares do come, and she finds comfort in the most unlikely of ways with someone she wasn't planning on.


**This is a fluffy one shot that has sex in the end! You've been warned. I wrote this story a long time ago for a friend, and have decided to post it here finally. I am aware that it is frowned upon to post stories that are of real people, so if that is the case I'm willing to remove this if it does become an issue. All the same it is fan fiction.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Closing her eyes, Holly sighed. The chill of the room lingered on her skin as she mentally scolded herself for the insane fear. Reaching out she fumbled with the nightstand and grabbed the chain to the lamp, pulling it and submerging herself in darkness. She kept her lids closed tight, trying desperately to suppress the anxiety deep inside. She could not appreciate the beauty of darkness, as the soft sounds that would seem so natural and forgotten on other days grew louder still. Rolling over haphazardly in hope to put this all behind her she opened her eyes for a moment, eager to be greeted only by the sly darkness of her hotel room.

This was her brother's fault.

He had asked her to tag along for the ride, to help with the equipment, and to give her a place and time to test her new ideas and gadgets; she hadn't thought much of what would happened. Being locked in with them on nights was not a part of the original deal. She had put aside her social anxiety, put aside her hatred for Zak Bagans, even put aside her apartment for this little trip, and he had fucked her over already.

The eyes that filled her vision startled a fear so deep inside she never thought she'd feel it again; as if her heart would stop right there. The blanket around her was over her head in no time, her eyes slammed shut as she quickly moved away from the edge of the bed. In hopes that the blanket would remain a powerful divider between her and the nightmares waiting, Holly scrunched up tightly, searching ever so carefully for the phone she knew was lost in the sheets with her.

It was all in her mind; it had to be.

Even the very thought of delusion wasn't strong enough to bring her out of the anxiety she was swimming in. When she found her phone she quickly lit up the screen, noting that it was going on three am. Everyone else would be tucked away safely in their beds, hiding from their own ghosts in their own ways. Why couldn't she be doing the same?

With trembling fingers she took the initiative and slowly pulled the blanket away revealing to wide eyes just darkness. Something so simple as reaching out and turning on the light once again seemed so hard in those fleeting seconds as she stared at the chain. It seemed miles away, her mind creating invisible demons holding her back from the safety of the light. Gulping and refusing to look at the rest of the room, in one swift movement, she turned on the light and sat up straight, preparing herself for anything.

An empty room, with what she fell asleep with looking at her in return. The shadows were suppressed to the corners of the room and she refused to think that darkness was the demons only keep. Sighing deeply and closing her eyes for a moment she whimpered when she saw those eyes. She was out of the bed in no time, leaving her room behind without much though to grabbing a key. She just had to get out, had to leave whatever it was behind.

Holly closed her bedroom door swiftly, pressing herself against the wall of the hall, wishing it all away. She could hear the hammering of her own heart, her hand pressed against her chest. There was no reasoning behind it, her eyes still closed as she tried to reason with herself. It wasn't going to work this time however, her adrenaline pumping, mind racing. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head this time. Those eyes were burned on her retinas for future nightmares to come.

It had been a simple night in a simple plantation house gone wrong. It had all started with screaming, whirling darkness shutting off the system; leaving her alone. She had huddled in the corner, hoping to remind herself in those moments that she didn't believe in this shit; but it hadn't worked. The footsteps that advanced on her, the chuckle in the dark, the eyes that shot out of no where and tried to grab her soul remained constant reminders that she was no longer a nonbeliever.

She made for Nick's room quickly, tripping over her own toes. Banging on the door she hopped around slightly, aware now that she was half naked standing in a hotel hallway. When he didn't open the door she banged louder, cursing him from outside. She'd slap him when she saw him. The sound of a door opening drew her closer to Nick's in hopes of hiding in the small notch, eyes darting down the hall.

Zak stepped out, shirtless, squinting into the light of the hall. When he saw her he shook his head, rubbing at his eyes so he could look upon her properly. She felt the blush creep up on her as she knocked on Nick's door again.

"Not in there."

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Little angry there aren't you?" Scowling at Zak, Holly sighed, turning her back to the door and leaning against it. She would not cry. Not in front of him and not for something so pointless. When her eyelids slid shut immediate memories clouded her judgment, forcing her to whimper in her stance, eyes flickering open immediately. She couldn't get those eyes out of her head; no matter how hard she tried. They were burnt into her retinas like a scar was burnt into skin. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just..." She couldn't really tell him a ghost had scared her this badly. She hadn't even given the whole experience more than four days before she was tossing and turning with horrible nightmares. The sounds, the faces, the stories, it all enveloped around her as an unnatural chill shot up her spin. How could they handle this? How could she fathom telling him what she had cracked on him about before was suddenly haunting her as she tried to sleep? He'd either run down to her room and inspect it, expecting her to follow with a camera, or laugh at her out right and head back into his own room for the night.

"Come on." He motioned for her to follow and she glared at him. She wasn't going in that room without heavy artillery on her back, what was he thinking? Rolling her eyes she lifted herself off Nick's room and passed Zak up, realizing as she stopped in front of her own door that she had no key and it was closed tight. Looking down she examined the lack of shoes; only adorned in boy shorts and a semi-tight tank top, she was already agreeing that she wouldn't be going down to the lobby.

Zak waited patiently, watching as she fidgeted in front of her door, reasoning with herself. She could ask him to go down for her, get a key and let her in, but would she be able to sleep in that room tonight? She just wanted to curl up next to her big brother and have him tell her it would be ok for old time sake, but how selfish was that? Turning her back on her door she took the short steps to Zak, stepping into his room as he followed behind her and closed the door.

She had hoped he had a couch, but her hopes were tarnished. His bed was disheveled as she assumed he had been sleeping. He passed by her carefully, sinking onto the mattress and running fingers through his unglued hair.

"I'll just sleep on the floor." She muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous. We've got a long day tomorrow and sleeping on the floor won't help. This bed is big enough, you'll be fine." Holly looked around the room in hopes that a couch would be hiding in the shadows. As if she hadn't noticed them before her eyes sank into the darkness hiding around the room. She felt the anxiety reach up and grab her, fueling her to sink into the bed and pull her knees up to her chest, trying to block out the images in her mind.

"The best thing is to talk about it." Zak mumbled, watching as she looked away from him. She groaned, unraveling her legs, grabbing at the pillows on her side of the bed. Building a barricade down the center of the bed she turned her back to him and made herself comfortable, refusing to talk to him about anything. He waited a moment, shifting around himself. She closed her eyes tight when he flicked the light off, reminding herself that the nightmares were in her room; she'd locked them up, they couldn't follow her. But that thought didn't stop the anxiety from returning, a small shiver running up her spin as the eyes returned to her thoughts.

Rolling over she looked up at the ceiling, distraught. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyelids as she tried desperately to fall asleep, the slight darkness caving in around her. She could feel him shifting; feel the pillows slowly disappear from her side. She knew they were being removed for her; not giving much thought to it. When they were gone she moved to him without thinking, her hand pressing to the warm flesh on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him still as she nestled herself under his chin. Warm fingers moved slowly up and down her back as tears slipped from her eyes.

"This is so unbecoming of me." He chuckled, the vibrations from his laughter sinking into her as she cuddled up closer to him. "I mean I hate you..." He didn't verbally respond to her, his fingers hitching up the bottom of her shirt as if on accident before gliding up under the fabric on her bare skin. She looked up from the wall of flesh to see his face, her anxiety washing away as he kneaded the tension out of her back.

"I'm glad you decided to come out here. Your brother has been complaining about it for a while now; he finally shut up when you agreed." His words seemed as whispers, his hands causing a reaction in her she wanted to freeze. She tried to focus but it only failed when his fingers slowly trickled down her spin dancing dangerously on the hem of her shorts. Her eyes slammed shut as the smallest of noises surfaced from her mouth, Zak smiling triumphantly.

"What are you doing Zak?" Her words came out as smooth as she could get them as she opened her eyes, looking up at him. His grin both infuriated her and turned her on as she wiggled in his hold.

"Can't expect me to keep my hands to myself when I'm in a bed with a beautiful girl." Holly couldn't help but laugh, the tension and anxiety she had been feeling vanishing, as she pressed closer to him, smiling up at him. His fingers danced on the edge of her shorts before tickling back up her spin, running along her arms via the arms of her shirt. "This shirt of yours is a nuisance."

"You're rather feisty aren't you? Just hours ago you hated me and now you can't stop touching me."

"I hear no objections." His other hand was working its way up her leg; fingers tip toeing their way up her thigh. The air in her lungs caught as he pressed his hot palm to her chilled skin, gripping the back of her thigh, hand pushing up under her shorts. She bit down on her lip as her body betrayed her, setting off signals everywhere. She pressed into him, a small urgent noise coming from him as he reacted to her thrust. Zak pulled her flush to him; she could feel his muscles against her, her teeth having trouble holding back the moans.

His lips hovered over hers as he pushed her up to him easily, his one hand sturdy on her ass as his other one gripped her side, her shirt riding up high. She was wrapped in him, her leg over his torso, and his arm completely around her. The air in Holly's lungs came out staggered as she shivered, a warmth pooling inside her as she stared into his eyes in the darkness.

"I meant what I said." The tone in his voice had grown husky as his eyes darted from hers to her lips. "You're beautiful Holly," he murmured, their lips touching occasionally as he spoke the words. When their lips finally connected his hand on her side left her skin to burry it's self in her hair, holding her close to him.

Holly pulled back to catch her breath, looking into Zak's lust filled eyes as he watched her painfully, waiting to reconnect their mouths. She chuckled, pushing herself up completely. He all but protested as he held on to her, not letting her move too far, sitting up himself. She winked in the darkness, knowing he'd see, as she easily pulled her own shirt off, flush in front of him. His eyes never left hers however, his hand still firmly on her leg as she shivered from the chill of the AC. Holly collapsed onto her back and looking up at him, waiting for him to get the picture. She slid her fingers from his chest to his neck, pulling him down to her and capturing him in another kiss.

His lips worked magic as they kissed down her neck, sucking on the skin there creating a moan deep inside her. Abruptly he pulled back looking down at her as he hovered between her legs that cocky grin on his face she loved to hate. His eyes moved to his hands as they perched on her knees. She smiled up at him, pushing her hips up off the bed hoping to bring him back to her so she could finish what she had started; but he wasn't biting.

His hands slowly made their way down her thighs, bunching up the fabric of her shorts as he moved to her hips. His fingers inched along her waist as he leaned in closer. He hovered over her now, one hand supporting him as the other pulled down her shorts, exposing her completely. She assisted by kicking off the clothing, fingers pulling at the elastic on his shorts.

The impish grin on her face was working wonders on his mind as he stared down at her, seeing the pleasure in her eyes. He wanted to burry himself inside her and see that grin turn into a moan as she got what she wanted.

"Little over dressed don't you think?" He chuckled back his reply, watching as her fingers spread out over his abdomen before pulling down his shorts. It gave him a rush to watch her eyes move over his figure, her fingers carving out the lines of his muscles before taking a hold of him. He hissed, her fingers cold in comparison to the heat his body was producing. She only merely chuckled, her fingers spreading out over him as he hovered precariously, eyes on hers.

She bit down on her lip as he reacted, moaning, his eyes closing as he pressed closer to her. She could feel his heat wrapping around her as her hands stopped. He wasted no time enveloping her in his arms, kissing her passionately as he pulled her up off the bed. She was a doll in his hands as he sat back, placing her in his lap. She rocked forward, his eyes rolling back as she pressed on his lower extremities. As her own moan riveted out of her he was sliding into her, filling her up as they both pulled air in and sat in silence for what felt like days.

Slowly she started rocking her hips, adding curve as he slid in and out of her. Zak's hands crawled up her back, fingers dragging down her flesh as the sounds of pleasure escaped both of them. He wanted her to move faster but she refused, the slow and lethargic movements of her hips tempting him but not releasing him. His head rocked back as she watched him, using what she knew was affecting him to her advantage. A low growl emitted from deep inside him and she felt it more than she heard it as he pulled her flush to him abruptly.

"You're a tease." She giggled at his words, permitting him to lay her down as he stayed inside of her. His lips found hers when he started again, his thrusts much more hurried than hers had been. She gasped, her fingernails digging into his back as he sped up. She could feel the ball inside her stomach growing as he dug deeper into her core, carving out all sanity she had. She could feel the gasps and screams coming from her mouth but she didn't hear them. Her head was full of white as her body suspended off the bed, Zak's parallel groan of pleasure joining hers as everything exploded.

What felt like a lifetime was only minutes. Holly opened her eyes, looking up into Zak's beautiful orbs as he smiled, leaning down and encasing her in a kiss. Just when she thought he was going for round two, and that she'd have to tell him no that she was too exhausted, he crawled off of her. She watched as he slid his fingers down over her body, lightly touching her as he grinned, his own eyes on his fingers.

"What's so funny Mr. Bagans?"

"Just thinking about how your brother is going to react."

"Who says we have to tell him?" Zak's eyes flashed back up to hers, catching the mischievous grin on her face. He copied it to key, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her flush to him. She curled up in his warmth, the blanket wrapping around them, as she was lulled to sleep by the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
